This Can't Be Real
by EleanorParks
Summary: She never expected something like this to happen to her. Insecurity and anxiety rules her life now, hiding her scars and enduring the looks of pity from people becomes an everyday struggle. Now that she's moving to Beacon Hills all she expects is the new stares and murmurs of different people. Never could she imagine whats in store for her in this new town. Stiles/OC T for now
1. Chapter 1

It was all my fault. Everything was my fault. Maybe if I was more careful this wouldn't have happened, maybe if I hadn't glanced down at my phone all this could of been avoided, but it happened all so fast. I swear I never saw it cross the road. When I did, it was too late.

All I remembered was swerving off the road, the sound of metal crunching and twisting, the hiss the airbag made when it ejected, the _pain._ Than nothing. Waking up in the hospital groggy and confused the next day. Apparently I was lucky to survive the crash, my dad told me it took an hour to drag me out the car. The car was beyond totaled, the sides and roof top was caved in and half of the trunk almost torn off. Surprisingly, the car didn't catch fire.

After the surgery to fix a broken femur bone in my left leg. I only had to stay a few more days. Once I was home I did nothing but sleep. Avoiding all mirrors or anything that would show me my reflection for three months. Since the accident I looked in the mirror twice, four long scars stretched from the left side of my neck and down to my shoulder caused by the window-shield shattering. My left leg wasn't so bad, After the surgery a ten inch pink looking scar was left and there was the permanent limp that I now had.

The medical bills were through the roof, mom had to take up a second job as a waitress and dad stayed late at the office everyday. That's when the fighting began. They would fight late at night, thinking I was asleep and couldn't hear them. They fought over the medical bills, house bills, even to putting food on the table.

It got better after a few months. There was no more fighting in the middle of the night. I could no longer hear mom crying after dad would storm out after one of their bigger arguments. The bills were being easier to take care of, I was even able to walk without the help of crutches. Everything seemed to be going back to normal again, or so I thought.

Six months after the accident mom was taking me to physical therapy, everything went fine, did a few new leg stretches so my leg wouldn't bother me so much when I walked and even got a free latte from my instructor. Everything was going like it normally would. Until we got home. Instead of dad greeting us at the door there was a small yellow sticky note on the door. _I'm sorry. _That's all it said.

His stuff was all gone. His clothes, his computer, his toothbrush. Everything. _Gone._ Mom got the divorce papers in the mail a week later. She signed them and sent them right back to where they came from. She didn't cry, not once. She acted like it didn't bother her one bit. But I could tell it was killing her inside. Dark bags grew under her eyes, her green eyes that used to look so bright were dull almost lifeless. Her voice wasn't as sweet sounding as it used to be, she looked worn and tiered. All I could think about was this wouldn't have happened if i wasn't so careless.

Mom sold the house not long after, instead of living in L.A we were going to live in Beacon Hills, apparently mom had a brother in Beacon Hills and rent was more reasonable there. A fresh start. Something we both needed.

**Well, there's Chapter One! Although it isn't much, things will get better in Chapters to-come, and will definitely be longer. Hope everyone likes it! Please, please leave me some feed back :) I want to know what everyone thinks. **

**Till next time my lovelies! **

**XxXx**


	2. Chapter 2:

** Someone brought it to my attention over Direct Message that I did not put in a Copyright entry in the first Chapter, So here it is: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the Cast members. If I did I doubt i'd be doing fanfictions. (Well, maybe.) However, I do own my OC's. So now that's out of the way lets get on with the second chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Two: Something New <strong>

The new house wasn't so bad. It was allot smaller than our old on was in L.A though. My mom's room and I's could only fit our beds and some small dressers. The front-room was small but not too cramped, as well as the kitchen. The bathroom on the other hand was so small when I sat on the toilet my knees practically touched the sick, and im pretty short only being 5'3'. Although the house was small it felt comfortable. Like I could easily call this place my Home.

The movers mom hired had placed all the furniture and boxes where mom had instructed them too. Officially moving in all our things only took two hours. We didn't take much with us to Beacon Hills, only the necessities came with us. We left behind most of our property, mom's china cabinet, The flat screen TV's, a few end tables and other odds and ends were discarded with the house. But oddly, I wasn't fazed with leaving those things behind. I especially thought i would miss the sixty inch T.V that was in the lounge room since I was always glued to that thing. But I left nothing. Just like i left nothing for leaving my friends, even though I only had a few close ones, I wasn't sad about saying goodbye. I almost felt hollow.

"Emilia, darling? Did you hear me?" My mothers worried voice snapped me out of my day-dreaming. Shaking my head sheepishly I replied, "Sorry mom, i'm a bit out of it today. What did you say?"

Her light green eyes flickered over my face, I always wanted my mothers eye color, even though we both had the same shade of green, she had flecks of dark blue in them and a lighter shade of blue encircling her iris. They were unlike any eye color iv'e ever seen. They were unique.

"Did you take your medication today? You don look so good" Her cold smooth hands gently cupped my face, the pads or her thumbs drifting over the bags under my eyes. "Uh, yeah, I did this morning." I lied. I hated taking those pills, they made me drowsy, made it hard to focus, and made me lose my apatite. Her hands dropped from my face and her eyebrows scrunched together. She knew I was lying. "Em, You have to take those pills. They help with the pain in your leg and help keep you at ease. You'll feel better."

My hands gripped at the bottom of my sweater, an my eyes lowered to the concert floor. I hated seeing her so worried. "I'm sorry. I'll start taking them regularly again." Mom ran her hand over my dark brown hair as she kissed my forehead "thank you, now come on. We'll be late for dinner at my brothers."

* * *

><p>My anxiety skyrocketed as we drove. Iv'e never meet these people before. Mom's brother, his wife, their daughter -my family- were all strangers too me. I',m sure mother told them about the accident. Subconsciously I tugged on the black scarf that was around my neck, making sure the scars were hidden from site. The blue sweater I wore took care of the markings on my shoulder. Scooping up my wavy hair I pulled it over my right shoulder, just in case the scarf couldn't hide the scars. Rubbing my sweaty palms against my black jeans I glanced over at mom. She seem relaxed, focusing on the road ahead.<p>

Clearing my throat I asked "So do I call them Aunt and Uncle right or the bat? Or Chris and Veronica? Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Argent?" I've never met any of my relatives before. Mom told me one time that the Argent family members had trouble living in one place for to long, and ended up moving around quit allot. So it was to much of a hassle to visit any family. So I was at a complete lose on what to say to them.

Mom cracked a small smile "whatever you feel comfortable with." I didn't feel comfortable at all. Mom pulled in to the drive way of a very nice looking two-story house. She put the car in park and took the keys out of the ignition. Slowly opening the car door I stepped out. I didn't want to do this.

"Come on sweetheart, lets go." Mom shut her car door and started up the drive way. Groaning I had no choice but to follow her. Slightly limping I rushed to catch up with my mom, who was already ringing the door bell. Trying my best to conceal myself behind her, which wasn't so hard, mom was around 5'7' with broader shoulders and a curvy frame. Which I was always jealous of. I on the other hand had a build of a fourteen year old rather than a sixteen year old.

The front door suddenly swung open, making me jump and cling the the back of moms black blouse. Realizing I was acting like a small child I removed my hands from her and took to wrapping my arms around myself.

"Kate?" Mom sounded surprised, peaking over her shoulder a saw a woman smiling brightly, her hands placed on her hips.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you ever again Grace. So what brings you here baby sister?"

**AN: OK, now things are starting to get rolling! Next Chapter will definitely be longer, Just felt right ending it right there at a cliffy :) I'm going to start putting up chapters once a week, so expect a new chapter every Saturday! **

**And a special thanks to Atomicity and Fantasylover19 for following This Can't Be Real. **

**Don't forget to review! I'm wanting some feedback. **

**Till Next Time Guys!**

**XxXx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm currently looking for a Beta to help me out with prof reading and some small other things, I looked over the last chapter I posted and noticed some small grammatical errors (that are now fixed) that I missed while going over it myself. I'm not going to lie, my patience with proofing my own work isn't very good. So i'm going to look around in the Beta section of and see how it goes. But, if anyone who reads my story wants to help Beta let me know! DM me or leave a review and i'll get to you:) **

**Anyways, I want to give a special thanks to ****_Becky12,_****_ SayianWarrior075_****_, and TheFrizz99 _****for Following/Favorited and to the lovely Guest who reviewed. Thank you guys so much! **

**Just a reminder that this story is rated T for a reason! Ratting will change to M but not till later on in the story.**

**Well I think that's about it. **

**So here's the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Mr. &amp; Mrs. Argent <strong>

I had no idea mom had an older sister. She only mentioned an older brother, but by the way mom's cool and composed figure went rigid an on alert there had to be a big reason for her not bringing the elder sister up.

"Its always a great pleasure to see _you_, Kate." My eyes widened in shock, I've never heard such a malice tone come from my mother, not even when she fought with dad.

Kate's eyes glanced over mom's shoulder and upon me, her smile seemed to falter "You have a kid? You think that'll be something you'd tell your own sister." A huff escaped mom and I could only imagine the eye roll that followed. An older looking man came up behind Kate "Kate, it's not very nice to leave our sister and niece out in the cold."

"You knew they were coming? And didn't bother to say anything to me?" Kate gave Chris a look of mock hurt. Ignoring Kate he pushed open the door wider for us to step in "We were just sitting down, Victoria already made your plates." Stepping in mom wrapped her arms around her brothers neck, bringing him in for a tight hug. Which he happily returned "It's great to see you Chris, you look good."

Kate made an annoyed sound and pushed past the hugging siblings. Mom pulled away from Chris and put an arm around my shoulder "and this is my amazing daughter Emilia." I felt my face flush from embarrassment. Fiddling with the ends of my scarf I manged a smile "It's nice to meet you...Mr. Argent." Moms brother cracked a smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Please Chris is fine, even Uncle Chris. We're family, not strangers."

I absentmindedly followed Chris and mom to the dinning room. _Family._ It felt weird hearing that from someone I just met. It was always just mom and dad. I knew Dad's mom but she didn't speak a lick of English, only Armenian. So conversations with her didn't go very far without having dad translate everything. Dad was an only child and his dad died of cancer before I was born, so this was completely new. This all felt overwhelming. It shouldn't feel this way though, they were Family. Something that people didn't have. Something that should be cherished, loved, and protected.

I felt a strong hand press against my back, looking up from the wooden floor I felt my heart rate kick up. Chris lead me and mom to are seats at the table, thankfully mom sat next to me. An intimidating looking woman with red hair smiled at us and spoke "Grace its been such a long time since I've seen you! Almost seventeen years, am I right?" Mom smiled, nodding her head, she hmm'd in response as she ate a piece of broccoli. "It was at your baby shower" Mom glanced at a gorgeous brunette and chuckled "You Alison, gave your mamma some problems, I swear once she was seven months you were kicking up a storm. Never gave her a moments rest." Everyone at the table laughed. Kate smirked as she placed a hand on Alison's shoulder "I remember that! I swear Victoria had to pee ever five minutes cause you would kick box her bladder"

I watched as Alison looked down to her plate, glancing up from her eye lashes to a boy with shaggy hair. From the way they were looking at each other I could only assume they were together.

I nervously tugged on the black scarf again, the table went quite and the only noise that could be heard was the clinking of forks. I kept my gaze on my food as I ate. Not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

Victoria was the one who broke the silence "Scott, Emilia would you guys like something else to drink then water?" Looking up from my food I shook my head "I'm okay" I winced hearing my voice crack. Scott polity declined.

"What about a beer? Maybe a shot of tequila?" I almost chocked on my steak I was chewing. I noticed that the question was directed to the shaggy haired guy. Scott looked no older then 16, same age as me. And I couldn't tell by the look on Chris's face if he was serious or not.

"Dad! Really?" Alison snapped, giving her father a stunned look to which he only ignored.

"Do you drink Scott?"

I looked over to mom, a small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she watched an awkward Scott stutter out: "I'm not old enough too."

"That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers these days." Victoria chimed in.

"No..but it should" I could practically feel the uncomfortable rolling off him in waves, making me squirm in my seat. I was embarrassed for him.

"Good answer! Total lie but well played. You may yet survive the night" Kate said smugly, sending a teasing smile over to Chris. Mom let out a chuckle "Come on Chris, be nice to the kid."

"You ever smoked pot?" The sudden question had me hiding a smile behind my hand.

Poor guy. I never brought guy friends home when I lived in L.A. Well, I did once when I was twelve, I would't call him my friend though, we were paired up for a science project and since he didn't have a computer he came over to my place. Dad basically interrogated the boy. After that day we did the remainder of the project in the school library after school. I never had a boyfriend but I had a feeling if I had one before I had the accident, It probably would have gone just like this.

"So it's like field hockey but the sticks have nets." I snapped out of my thoughts at Alison's happy voice. I felt my chest tighten at the thought of my old life. The life when I was happy and laughed all the time. The life when I loved to go to school and hang out with friends at movies or bookstores. The life when I wasn't scared and broken. The one I didn't fuck up and cause my own father to leave. I felt my heart pound in my chest and could hear my own pulse thudding in my head. My right leg started to bounce under the table and I wiped my moist hands over my jeans. I could feel the unevenness of my scar on my left leg.

_It's your fault. _

A voice whispered in my head.

_You should have died. Maybe your dad would have stayed and your mom wouldn't be broke. _

I felt a lump raise in my throat and my hands begin to shake. I could feel the stare from Scott but refused to look up from my empty plate. The tears were starting to wield up.

_Baby gonna cry? How pathetic. You're weak Emilia. Fucking weak._

A hand was placed on my leg, stooping it from its bouncing "Victoria wheres the restroom?" I heard moms voice ask.

"Upstairs. First door on the righ-"

My chair made a terrible screeching sound against the wood as I pushed back from the table. Causing the conversation between Kate and Alison to abruptly stop. Rushing out the dining room I could feel the stares against my retreating back.

Once upstairs I locked myself in the bathroom and turned on the sink faucet. Sliding down against the door the tears spilled over. Pulling my knees up to my chest I wrapped my arms around them, trying -and failing- to hold the sobs in.

_Everyone feels sorry for you. You can forget your dream about finding your Knight in Shining Armor. _

"Shut up." I whispered, burying my head in my arms. I knew this was stupid, but ever since I was a little girl I pictured myself having a Fairy Tale type of relationship.

_Have you seen yourself? No one wants you.__Ugly. Worthless. Pathetic. Scared. Broken._

_ All your fault. All your fault. All your fault. All your fault!_

Shaking my head violently, It felt harder to breath by the second. Struggling to get to my feet, I pushed myself over to the running sink, cupping my hands under the cold water I splashed my face more than once. Focusing on controlling my breathing. "Its okay, you're okay." I paused a minute to watch myself in the mirror. Red, puffy, tired eyes stared back. Running my hand over my face I sighed "You'll get through this." I told myself, looking in the mirror one last time I noticed the pink discoloration sticking out from the scarf, with another sign and shaky hands I readjusted the black material.

turning off the water I reached for the door knob but stopped when I heard the floorboard on the other side creak and a muffled voice. Curiosity got the best of me and I placed an ear against the wood.

"This house is like the freaking Wal-Mart of guns." It was Scott's voice. Silence followed for a few seconds before he spoke up again, He must have been on the phone. "I'm starting to think that wouldn't be a bad thing." Again silence then footsteps walking away.

Wal-Mart of guns? Was Chris a police officer maybe? A collector? Dad used to collect old guns but gave it up when mom had me. Shrugging it off I opened the bathroom door and stepped into the dark hallway. I took my time going back downstairs. "Pretend nothing happened. You'll be alright." I said to myself. I stopped half way down the staircase when I saw Alison waving around a condom. "It wasn't Scott going through your bags it was me."

Awkward. I silently slipped past them as Scott left, going over to Mom and Veronica who were sitting in the family room. Quietly I sat next to mom. "Emilia are you excited for school?"

My head snapped to the red headed woman. School? I wasn't going to school. Mom was going to home school me like she did after the accident "Uh..I'm..Well.."

"She is, shes a four-point-o student." Mom cut in.

Wait, what?

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to school mom!" I sighed frustrated.<p>

"Em, Please don't argue with me." She was getting antsy, Pacing from one box to another, taking out random things.

"Mom, you noticed what happened back at dinner." My voice wavered "Please mom, I can't handle going to school. I can't handle being around all those people. They'll stare! They'll be mean, mom teenagers are cruel." I watched her shoulders slump as she ran a hand over her face and through her brown wavy hair. "Mom..Please, please don't make me go."

"Emi, I can't...It's too much. Homeschooling, I can't afford to do it baby. I need to find a job here, I'm sorry. I really am." Mom sat next to me on the love seat and pulled me close to her "I won't have time to like I did when..when..Marcus was helping." I pressed my face in to moms shoulder at the mention of dads name. This was hard on her too.

"Listen Emilia, I know this is going to be hard, and sometimes it'll feel like you can't handle it and everything is out of control, but you have to push yourself Em, You are stronger then you think. You can do this. I know you can."

Taking a deep breath in, I said, "When do I start?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review, reviews make me insanely happy and very motivated to continue writing (even if I suck) :D <strong>

**See you lovelies next Saturday! **

**XxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got some pretty good feed back from the last chapter and I want to say thank you to ****_ShikaaaXxx, RealmonShadows, DarlingPeterPan, franchdeblack, MELISSAU1, squirpsdolphin, COCACOLEMAN _for Following/Favorited and to_ Little Bucky,Money Gone To Heaven, and COCACOLEMAN _for the wonderful reviews! This chapter is dedicated to you guys! **

**And i'm going to start writing chapters in Third Person from now on, I think the chapters would be a bit better if I did so. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: <strong>First Day

Two weeks went by in an anxiety filled blur, before she knew it, it was the first day of school. Emilia sat on a metal bench that sat under a tree, the cold fall air nipped at her pale skin, tinging her nose and cheeks pink.

_If you need me, call me. I'll drop everything to go get you if it's too much._ Her mothers words rang out in her head. Sighing she pressed her hand against the pocket of her blue skinny jeans, feeling the lump of her cell phone there. "I can't call her now, I haven't even been to my first class yet." Fixing her blue scarf for what felt like the hundredth time in a five minute span Emilia stared down at her black and blue vans.

"Emilia Argent?"

Hearing her name Emilia looked up to a man wearing a formal looking suite, assuming he was the principle she was to meet, she stood up from the bench, giving him a tight smile. "That's me"

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Allison Argent now would you? She just moved here too about four weeks ago if I can remember." He said, not looking up from his folder of papers he was searching through. Fiddling with the ends of her knitted scarf Emilia answered, "we're cousins"

Nodding his head he hummed in response "ah! Here is it." He pulled out a white sheet of paper and handed it to Emilia "Your class schedule. I had a chat with your mother over the phone this morning regarding your...incident." Emilia's throat tightened as he motioned for her to follow him into the school. "I just wanted to say there is a councilor you can talk to during any time of the school day. I'll also be available in my office if you ever need anything."

Tightly clasping her hands together Emilia tried her best to sound appreciative "Thank you Mr.. uh.."

"Morison"

"Right, I think i'll be alright Mr Morison." That was a lie. Emilia knew right off the bat that there was no chance in hell that she'll be alright. She wasn't even inside her first class yet and she could already feel her body rack with nervousness. And Emilia wasn't going to open up and spill her deepest darkest thoughts to some stranger. Her own mother doesn't even know how Emilia felt responsible for her mothers divorce and lack of money. She was willing to keep that to herself.

"Well, just in case you do need some guidance there are people here to help you. Now come this way, your class is just up ahead. I'm sure you'll love Mr. Harris, he's a great teacher." Mr. Morison went down the empty hallway with a trembling, limping Emilia in toe.

Mr Morison stopped outside class '_A112' _ his hand hovering over the metal doorknob, turning his head he took in Emilia's uncomfortable stance, the way she kept shifting her weight from foot to foot, fumbling with the blue fabric around her neck, and running shaky hands over the front of her black sweater made him frown in worry, the sides of his dark brown eyes crinkled "Are sure you're ready for this Emilia?"

Wide panic filled eyes looked up to the Principle, "Honestly? no, but I have to. I promised my mother I would give it a shot. So here I am, A nervous train wreck, but I gotta do it. Can't give up if I haven't even tried it. Right?"

Smiling, Mr Morison agreed "that's the spirit! Just take a deep breath and relax. You'll be okay." Nodding her head she did as he suggested. Running her fingers through her wavy hair Emilia gave the weakest of smiles, "ok, ready."

Mr Morison opened up the classroom door and stepped in, Emilia following behind him.

"Ah, so this is the new student?" A man with a stern face and thin rimmed glasses asked. Mr Morison nodded and turned towards me. "Class, this is Emilia Argent, she just moved here."

Almost automatically Emilia wished that she would have called her mom to come get her.

"Ms. Argent you can take a seat next to Mr. Stilinski, since it's your first day I'm going to assume you don't have a textbook. You'll share with him and Mr. Stilinski will so kindly escort you to the library where you can get your own." Emilia could already tell she would hate Mr. Harris, the way his face only held coldness and his stern voice made her cringe.

Mr Morison placed a hand on Emilia's stiff shoulder "remember what I said." With that said he nodded his goodbye to the class and walked out. Leaving Emilia feeling trapped.

Emilia glanced over to the students, only a few watched her, but others had their heads down on the desks or blankly stared out the class windows. Emilia noticed that among those few students observing her was Scott.

Smiling brightly, Scott jerked his thumb to the empty seat behind him. Emilia could feel her heart rate pick up painfully as she limped through the rows of students, making her way to the back of the class.

Her limp is what made people look and ask questions. She could easily hide her scars but her limp was something that demanded to be noticed, not most people asked questions about it, but when those few did it was like a punch to the stomach for Emilia. She wanted nothing but to forget everything that happened that night, but she knew she would never be able to, not with her scars or the damned limp.

Sitting down at her assigned desk she placed her backpack on her lap, letting out a sigh.

Scott twisted his body to throw a pen at the guy who sat slouched over sleeping in the desk next to her. The guy shot upright as the pen bounced off his head and on to the floor.

"Dude, what the hell! I was having a dream that me and Lydia were getting married!" He said in a harsh whisper as he ran a hand over his buzzed hair. Scoffing Scott turned away from the complaining boy and over to Emilia.

"I'm sorry I never really introduced myself properly at dinner, getting interrogated by your Uncle was really distracting" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. " I'm Scott McCall, That's Stiles"

Emilia looked over Stiles, giving him a smile which he kindly returned.

"Mr. Harris wants you to show her to the Library so she can get her books." Scott said, looking over to the teacher who was writing something on the board.

"Mr. McCall I suggest you stop talking and start on the assignment. Unless you want detention that is?" Scott quickly turned around and opened up his text book.

Emilia grew uncomfortable with the thought of asking Stiles to share his book. Fiddling with her fingers Emilia risked taking a glance, turning her head slowly her green eyes met with light brown ones. Panic ran through her as she noticed his eyes drift to her neck. Quickly her hand want to her neck, she could feel the soft, sensitive skin of her scar on her finger tips. Turning her head away from Stiles she re-adjusted the scarf.

Starring down at her shaky hands that were on the desk Emilia tightened them into fists, watching as her knuckles turned white. Tears started to prickle her eyes.

_Shit. What are you doing. Don't. Cry. Not here. _

Emilia scowled at herself. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

_Be Strong, don't be a baby. _

Hearing a shrill screeching sound Emilia's eyes snapped opened as she turned to the source of the sound. Stiles scrunched his face as he apologized to a glaring Mr. Harris. Emilia felt a small smile grace her lips as she watched Stiles try to quietly move his desk closer to her own. Finally doing so Stiles placed the Chemistry text book in the middle of the joined desks, looking over to Emilia with bright eyes and an adorable grin Stiles said, "I hope your good at Chemistry cause i'm definitely not."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I feel like this chapter is really shitty and I apologize for that! This one was super rushed, it would have been better if there wasn't a power outage yesterday keeping me from the computer. And me being a gigantic procrastinator didn't help at all. I'm Sorry.<strong>

**Anyways,i'm not going to rush Emilia and Stiles into a relationship right away, I hate when stories have the OC's confessing their love and it's like only the 5th chapter. So don't expect them to just jump right in it. But there will be some awkward flirting that i'm looking forward to doing. **

**I'm still looking for a Beta, I seriously didn't think finding one would be so hard! I'm extremely picky when it comes to finding one, I rather have someone Beta that's a fan of this story. So if interested shoot me a message or review! **

**I love you guys, I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Leave me a review of what you thought. Till Next Time!**

**XxXx**


End file.
